Calia Menethil
| Przynależność = Konklawe Dynastia Menethilów | Poprzednia przynależność = Królestwo Lordaeron | Stanowisko = Kapłanka Świątyni Światła Otchłani | Lokacja = Spoczynek Faola Polany Tirisfal Świątynia Światła Otchłani | Status = Żyje Nieumarła | Rodzina = Terenas (ojciec) Lianne (matka) Arthas (brat) Bezimienny mąż Bezimienna córka | Mentorzy = Alonsus Faol }} Księżniczka Calia Menethil urodziła się w 6 roku drugiej ery jest córką Króla Terenasa II i Lianne Menethil, jej bratem jest Arthas. Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy.Arthas: Powstanie Króla Lisza, rozdział 3 Biografia 'Wcześniejsze dzieje' Calia jest córką króla Terenasa Menethila II i jego małżonki Lianne. Jest dwa lata starsza od swojego brata Arthasa. Przyjaźni się z Jainą Proudmoore. Ojciec planował wbrew jej woli wydać ją za mąż za Davala Prestora, tajemniczego szlachcica, który miał zastąpić zdradzieckiego lorda Aidena Perenolda władcę Alteraku. Jednak Prestor zniknął przed podjęciem ustaleń ślubu. 'Trzecia Wojna' Oficjalnie uznano, że zginęła w dniu, w którym Arthas zamordował swojego ojca.Cisza przed Burzą, rozdział 9 Jednak przeżyła, ale została oddzielona od swojego męża - Lordaerońskiego Piechura - i swej córki. Ukrywała się w błotnistym rowie przez dwa dni, aby uniknąć wyłudzania Ghuli, kiedy one poszukiwały jej. Ostatecznie Calia udała się do Południowego Brzegu, gdzie jej mąż i dziecko byli schronieni przed Plagą, a gdy wszyscy zakładali, że nie żyje, mieszkała w sekrecie z rodziną przez jakiś czas, aż miasto zostało zaatakowane przez nieumarłych. Calia została ponownie oddzielona od rodziny w ataku na Południowy Brzeg i tym razem już nigdy ich nie zobaczyła. Nie wiedząc jednak o ich losie, miała nadzieję, że gdyby zostali zabici przez nieumarłych, żyliby jako Opuszczeni zamiast bezmyślnej Plagi.Cisza przed Burzą 'Legion' Calia pojawia się w Świątyni Netherlight jako towarzyszka Alonsusa Faola. Początkowo spotyka się ją w Spoczynku Faola, gdy szykuje się do zostania kapłanką. Uczestniczy w zadaniach dla kapłana dotyczących artefaktów. Prosi, by zwracać się do niej po prostu "Calia", bez tytułów, ponieważ nie ma już Lordaeronu. Calia uczestniczyła w Bitwie o Exodar walcząc przeciwko Wielkiemu Generałowi Rakeeshu, wraz z Wysoką Kapłanką Ishanah. Zadania * (100) Agent of Aid * (100) Actions on Azeroth Ciekawostki * Będąc 2 lata starsza od Arthasa''Arthas: Powstanie Króla Lisza, 36 (ebook)'' (urodzony w roku -4),Sean Copeland on Twitter (2014.05.08) Calia urodziła się w roku -6. Spekulacje Opuszczeni w niewoli Potencjalną kandydatką na Calię, jeśli ona wciąż żyje, jest Calia Hastings z Bagien Pyłowych. Przewodnik Gracza RPG Horde może rzucić nowe światło na tę historię. W jednej z licznych opowiadań, paladyn o imieniu Andarin próbuje przedostać się do Podmieście. Zaraz po tym gdy udaje mu się tego dokonać spotyka kapłana o imieniu Trevor. Kapłan z niewiadomych przyczyn daje Andarinowi propozycje nie do odrzucenia, musi mu pomóc w uwolnieniu części więźniów z lochu. Oboje schodzą na najniższy poziom miasta do lochów. Nie udaje im się pokonać straży więziennej dlatego wpadli na pomysł aby Andarin odciągał uwagę strażników, a Trevor zajął się otwieraniem klatek. Z jednej z nich wychodzi dziewczyna. Trevor patrząc na nią spokojnym głosem powiedział "Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko". Możliwe jest że Calii nie udało się przeżyć. W Arthas: Rise of the Lich King jest napisane że w momencie śmierci Terenasa z ręki Arthasa, Calia znajduje się w swoich komnatach. Kiedy dowiaduje się o przybyciu nieumarłych do miasta, ucieka przez ukryte przejście wraz ze swoją służącą. Nie ma jednak wzmianki o tym czy udało jej się uciec. Linki zewnętrzne Referencje de:Calia Menethil en:Calia Menethil es:Calia Menethil fr:Calia Menethil Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Lordaeron Kategoria:Dalaran NPC Kategoria:Quest Givers Kategoria:Netherlight Temple NPC Kategoria:Tides of Darkness